


[FANMIX] runaways are running the night

by CloudAtlas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Fanmix forrunaways are running the nightby anothercoverAU: Natasha, Nakia, Okoye, Jessica Jones, and Valkyrie are the War Dogs: an all-girl rock band navigating their sudden explosion of hard-won success. Clint is a stand-up comedian - fine, Clint is John Mulaney. Bucky works security. Come for feelings about found family and fame, stay for the lesbian wedding and unnecessary dig at John Mayer. This premise escalated. The author regrets nothing.





	[FANMIX] runaways are running the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothercover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [runaways are running the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770311) by [anothercover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercover/pseuds/anothercover). 



> Song choices by anothercover, fanmix cover by me using Kevin Wada art - [Natasha](http://kevinwada.tumblr.com/post/122420190019/natasha-romanoff-wearing-a-kris-anka-original), [Clint](http://kevinwada.tumblr.com/post/114236613311/all-new-hawkeye-2-variant), [Bucky](http://kevinwada.tumblr.com/post/162048114901/natasha-and-bucky-post-workout-2017) - and edited using Paint, Picasa, Word, and a lot of patience. [Also as a rebloggable post on my tumblr](http://cloud--atlas.tumblr.com/post/182669282269/runaways-are-running-the-night-by-anothercover).

[ [spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fg1dqlje3qz6ddsoszkftizba8%2Fplaylist%2F0U6buKLQKQxsfkXVKKD6n7%3Fsi%3DUF3hLyCVRy2T46LjaPcbhw&t=MzNjNDE3ZWQxZDEyOWZhYmQzYTUzZDM0N2Q5Y2JlNzNiMzM4NzdhZSxjV2tCSVJPbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AMe7nD0QlY3XPcjilGKx9fg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcloud--atlas.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182351851154%2Frunaways-are-running-the-night-by-anothercover&m=1) ]

smells like teen spirit - nirvana  
riders on the storm - the doors  
dead man's party - oingo boingo  
satellite of love - lou reed  
all too well - taylor swift  
love her madly - the doors  
the passenger - iggy pop  
jolene - dolly parton  
you know i'm no good - amy winehouse  
lola - the kinks  
baba o'riley - the who  
the greatest show - hugh jackman  
moonlight mile - the rolling stones  
left and leaving - the weakerthans  
what light - wilco


End file.
